


维吉尔睡不着觉

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vergil/Dante - Freeform, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 警告！非常ooc的哭哭兄弟互舔！





	维吉尔睡不着觉

维吉尔发现不是自己一个人睡不着，是一个晚上。倒不是说他非得需要这种虚弱的人类活动，在他看来，休息是养精蓄锐，但长时间地沉溺梦境无异于沉溺酒精、糖、性等等任何一种，完全可以但没必要的行为，而令他咂舌的是但丁往往十分热衷于和他对着干，几乎所有让他不痛快的事他的兄弟几乎是本能地迷恋着。不过他确实看见但丁并不睡觉。

 

维吉尔坐在事务所的房间里，整夜整夜地沉默，他有很长一段时间被迫沉睡，半梦半醒地困在黑骑士的冰冷锁链里，身体上的痛苦微乎其微，反正他已经习惯了，重要的是自尊的破碎。“它”每一次毫无生机的愚蠢举动，“它”胆敢对但丁流露出的虚弱，“它”对蒙德斯的卑躬屈膝一夜又一夜地折磨着他，使他每一晚都遍体鳞伤、血流成河，然后天明的时候将自己一一拾起粘合，好完整地面对自己那没心没肺的傻瓜兄弟。

 

他是兄长，他才是应该支撑家的人，维吉尔从不允许自己退缩到但丁身后去。

 

但是这晚暴雨倾斜，冲击着旧房子的雨声能够很好掩盖一些翻来覆去的动静，维吉尔去倒杯水，他已经把书翻完很久了。尼禄把诗集快递了回来，从到付可以看出他有多么不想来见他们，这让维吉尔除开人性以外剩下的那一部分有些不满……或者沮丧？他一直想要超越他们的父亲，没想到从起点他就栽了个跟头。

 

然后他看见但丁坐在楼下。

 

他支着腿靠在椅背上，像所有无所事事的闲人一样懒散地一动不动，如果是白天维吉尔就会这么评价并冷笑，但现在大厅里不需要电力也能勤快运转的大钟已经越过了午夜，指向一个伊娃绝对会冲过来打他们屁股的时间，他在椅子上睡觉？维吉尔觉得不是，但丁很快把支在后脑勺的手抽了出来放在肚子上，让自己的颈椎受苦，他看上去只是百无聊赖地盯着门，或者窗，或者别的什么根本不存在的东西。

 

维吉尔捏着杯子，去叫自己弟弟按时睡觉感觉已经是上辈子的事了，更何况他们现在都不再遵守伊娃的规则，他们也不再拥有她的爱，他沉默地看着但丁乱糟糟的头发，转过头回房间去了。

 

第二天他们都看上还好，但丁撇着嘴接了个电话，喧闹的吵嚷和责问冲破电缆连沙发上的他也能听到，他的兄弟苦哈哈地应付着几句“你敢再挂我的电话！”“你就是个混蛋！”（维吉尔点点头）“你吃饭了吗？”“你能不能过来！”之类的尖叫，高个儿的恶魔女人干脆地替他拔了电话线，冲着他们点点头就出去了。

 

“我不打扰你们，”她冲着维吉尔神秘一笑，这让他心里的某一部分敲响警钟，这人发火的时候真的很像，“我也不会多说什么……放心。”

 

但丁莫名其妙地瞪着她，完全忽略了恶魔女人提走的几件魔具，他把手指插进头发，发出聒噪的噪音，精力十足，如果不是维吉尔半夜闲逛，他会觉得这一切就像他曾经想象的一样，不求上进的兄弟，被抛弃的他和过往，他以为但丁走了那么远那么远，他轻松活跃的样子让他叹息又愤怒，如果他没有看见的话……

 

又一次，维吉尔从不安的休息中惊醒，他不想承认自己的苦痛确实对自己造成了影响，但被汗湿的衬衣不会掩盖，他皮肤下的每一寸都为蒙德斯的贬低和折磨而裂开，他对他父亲的鄙夷和蔑视也让他痛苦万分，而最后令他支离破碎的致命一击，是站在蒙德斯尸体上俯视他的但丁，冷淡、漠视、遥不可及。他的并不真实的兄弟裂开嘴，你又输了，他说，仿佛视他为一粒愚蠢的尘埃，把他的梦想他的保护当做小丑的戏弄，然后维吉尔和梦境一起坍塌。

 

他很想撕碎，或者毁灭点什么，不过很遗憾尤里森已经预支了大半年的搞破坏额度，按照尼禄不赞同的眼神，他们俩最近还是收敛一点好，对但丁除外，因为他肯定不会把维吉尔半夜拿刀的事儿告诉尼禄。

 

他感到穿堂风把湿透的衬衣变成刺痛的冰，紧挨着自己的皮肤像是回到了尼洛安杰洛的牢笼里，钝痛，冰冷又迟缓，阎魔刀在他手里，只有它始终能给自己所有的勇气，因为它只会自己信赖的搭档低头，就像叛逆从来在他手里就会故意增重，弄得几岁的他每次都以为自己力气不如但丁而消沉。

 

“我想现在应该是睡觉时间。”他清晰地让声音和平静的火气一起砸到但丁头上，他的弟弟像兔子一样从桌子上蹦起来，“或者你想做点别的消磨一下？”

 

但丁睁大眼睛，看见是他后又垂头丧气地栽倒在椅子里，“这话还给你，”他嘟嘟囔囔地消极抵抗着，“别拿老妈的话来说我。”

 

他过去也这么说，知道了知道了，别拿妈妈的话烦我，然后跑得影子都没有。然而当但丁特别想要什么的时候，又会变得极其烦人，像一条挂在你腰上的小狗，摇着尾巴，和我玩，维吉尔，他笑嘻嘻地抽走书，维吉尔没有办法，任何发火，动怒哪怕无动于衷的举动都正中他下怀，在但丁眼珠一转的时候他就已经输了，他渴望伊娃、维吉尔或者任何人的关注，把自己放在镁光灯下令他心满意足。

 

维吉尔注视着把自己埋进阴影中的但丁，从什么时候开始他不再这么做了？

 

但丁把视线挪到阎魔刀上，又移到维吉尔的脸庞盯着他，那目光像是要把他剖开，维吉尔的手指在刀鞘上不舒服地滑动，但丁站起来了。

 

出乎意料的是，他和维吉尔说，“我不想和你打，”就像前一段时间追着他打的人不是自己一样，“你应该上床睡觉，做个好孩子。”他憋出一个苦笑，好像他们待在一块后他反而丧失了所有发自内心快乐的力量，拿伊娃的话来冲淡他们之间的剑拔弩张并不是一个明智的玩笑，但对他们都很有效，因为这种时候，只有痛苦和伤痕是他们唯一在分享的东西。

 

他梦里梦外沉重、潮湿的孤独和悔恨加倍淹没了他。人性的回归让那一部分他没有完整参与的经历变得晦涩难懂，即使他知道有些事只要讲出来就会变得很容易，但是V不再开口了，而介于V和尤里森中间的那一面让他无话可说，但丁再也没有像小时候那么向他要这个要那个，明明他总会给他，不是吗。当他们越来越强大，却越来越疏远，已经没有任何东西阻拦他们回家，他却什么也感受不到。

 

“你做噩梦了吗？”但丁突然问他，“这几天我……”

 

维吉尔一声不吭就转身回去，他觉得自己的尊严掉在地上摔得清晰可闻，这让他“V”的那一面又浮起，他对尼禄、崔西羞愧的坦白让他现在无所适从，他希望但丁永远不要知道，又为他的一无所知无忧无虑而愤怒。

 

“等一下！”但丁在他后面大喊，希望贫民窟里没人介意这种扰民噪音，“那是你对不对！我……”

 

什么，维吉尔转回来，因为怒火……难堪而灰暗的眼睛盯着他，最好是能说服我不动手的理由。

 

但丁看着他的眼睛，从他紧紧抿着的嘴唇和绷紧的肌肉里寻找痕迹，同时他也注意到但丁手臂上的勒痕，胸膛下没有愈合的血渍，他不明白为什么他的兄弟热衷于伤害自己，在那些明明可以避免的或者一击毙命的战斗中反复敲响死的门铃还以此为乐。

 

“……”但丁沉默了一会儿，似乎有些不知所措，他又变回了那个闯祸的小孩，“我……一直在梦见一些东西……一直都是……”

 

维吉尔反应过来他的意思，然后哐当一声把他关在门外。

 

他把自己和恐慌一起镶在椅子上动弹不得，他知道他一直都知道，自己的虚弱……丑陋……你怎么能指望把一切都瞒过分享自己血和灵魂的另一半，他一定一直窥见自己饱受折磨的幻觉和梦，他……

 

但是阎魔刀的刀柄撑住了维吉尔，有一个从诗集里翻出来的声音轻轻抚摸他，“只有你吗？”他说，“枝叶枯萎、巢穴崩塌，不在这玩耍的只有你吗？”

 

谁是真的一次又一次被丢下的人？V靠着梦边凝视紧闭的房门，像是隔着地狱怀念地向他悄声细语，他向你求救的时候，也救救我们自己。

 

维吉尔幻痛里萦绕不去的孤独和后悔，其实都属于他的另一半，在人间和地狱里他们一直共享着同一个分离的梦，黑骑士的受辱折磨着但丁日日夜夜也不能真正地睡着。

 

他离开高塔，穿过蕾蒂询问的影子，穿过熊熊燃烧的火焰，蹲下去抱住那个跪倒在尸体边抽泣的孩子。然后他感到人类的温度和水流从自己额头上滑下来，拨开幻觉的迷雾，他的兄弟手收拢在他背后，弓起背把维吉尔掩藏在自己颤栗的胸膛下，但脑袋埋在他头发里，做着和几十年前那个孩子一样的事情。

 

维吉尔伸手把但丁的背脊压下来，紧紧地扣拢他们的怀抱，他的兄弟顺服地改变姿势，跪在他身前靠近他的胸膛里。曾经他们自以为是的愤怒让他们虚假地不可战胜，通过伤害彼此的方式让自己毫无弱点，最终使那些没有在幼年时本应流下眼泪的孩子苦不堪言，他们错过了彼此的拥抱——错过了直面和拥抱内心深处恐惧和孤独的时刻。跨过这一步，他们的人生才有所成长。

 

维吉尔把脸贴近他兄弟同样湿漉漉的侧脸。让那两个被恐惧和残酷所捕获的孩子终于拥抱在一起，让梦里金色的果实生长，玳瑁攀爬，溪水与绿叶密匝，他们枝蔓扭结，根部也相互缠绕。


End file.
